The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An automated manual transmission is a system which automatically controls a transmission based on a manual gearshift mechanism, and transfers an engine torque by controlling a clutch.
Accordingly, since the clutch may be excessively slipped or an impact may be induced when a variation in transfer torque is not recognized during the control of the clutch.
When a dry clutch is used in the automated manual transmission, the transfer torque characteristics and touch point of the clutch are conventionally predicted through the micro-slip control of the clutch by predicting a clutch Torque-Stroke curve (T-S curve) in real time using a transfer torque map of the dry clutch.
Particularly, the touch point is one of important factors of clutch transfer characteristics. Thus, when the touch point in the system is not recognized, deterioration of drivability such as an impact may occur during sudden acceleration and low-speed driving. Since the touch point varies according to temperatures, centrifugal force, etc., it is desired to regularly check the touch point in the system.
However, the dry clutch has a technical limitation since the clutch T-S curve should be predicted without using sensors in the state in which it is impossible to measure the actual torque applied to the clutch.
On the other hand, a hydraulic sensor for detecting oil pressure transferred to the surface of a wet clutch from a valve body may be mounted to the wet clutch. Therefore, since the oil pressure in the surface of the clutch may be measured and thus the torque of the clutch may be recognized, it is possible to more accurately check the transfer torque characteristics of the clutch.